Raccoon High School (RETURNED)
by residentevilno.1
Summary: They are all back in High School (possibly the one thing worse than zombie apocalypses?) This is quite an unlucky group of friends though. A lot of bad stuff happens to them quite often however good things happen to (just not as often!) ENJOY! WE ARE BACK FROM OUR HIATUS WITH CHAPTER 13! don't forget my poll on my page... very important! THANK YOU! :D :)
1. Chapter 1: Caught on Camera

_**just a quick announcement... I've scrapped Leaked and Recruit for the time being but they will be reposted in the future. I just started high school, work is getting harder and im getting more work to do and I will only have 3 stories on the go. Raccoon High School (this one), A Bad Day in Britain and another which I am working on with my cousin however we would like to keep that one confidentail for now! So sorry guys! Another thing, there is a poll on my page linked to this story. Basically, in future chapters, a head boy, head girl, deputy head boy and deputy head girl will be 'crowned.' The candidate are listed below under 'characters.' I'm letting you decide. With the boys poll, you select two boys (who you want to be head and deputy head) and the same with the girls. Please vote if not I can't really write who wins the vote! I want u guys to choose because I wanna keep my fans happy and not just think about myself! SORRY IF THIS IS SO LONG BUT IT IS QUITE IMPORTANT!**_

_Pairings= Leon x Claire, Leon x Ada, Chris x Jill, Piers x Helena, Jake x Sherry, Rebecca x Billy_

_Characters= Leon, Helena, Chris, Claire, Piers, Jake, Jill, Sherry, Ada, Sheva, Ashley, Rebecca,Steve, Billy, Finn, Alexia (Billy, Alexia and Finn are currently on a Spanish exchange) and Albert, Carla, Josh and Rachael_

**Chapter 1: Caught on Camera**

Helena ran into the classroom. "Sherry, you called?" she said. Sherry nodded before replying, "Yeah, the others are coming? I picked the party name out of a hat and I know who will be holding this month's party!" whilst she threw her hands in the air, Helena did too before all the rest came in. Jake ran to Sherry and picked her up, shoving her into the wall and kissing her passionately, Piers put his arms around Helena's waist and began whispering romantic phrases into her ear. Chris and Jill walked in with their arms linked; behind them Claire was brushing her hair whilst updating Leon with all the new gossip and finally, Ashley, Sheva and Rebecca skipped in singing One Direction. Sherry stopped kissing Jake before announcing, "Okay, so holding the party this month will be... ASHLEY!" Ashley screamed in delight and all the girls ran up to her and hugged her. "I have an announcement too!" Sheva shyly held her hand up, "I'm leaving town on Saturday, my dad's been offered a job in Atlanta and I have to leave, I'm sorry guys." She frowned. Everybody was shocked but hugged Sheva, everybody but Jake who mouthed 'yes' to Leon. Ada strolled into the room.

"What did I miss?" she asked.  
"Ashley's holding the party and Sheva's leaving on Saturday." Rebecca explained and Ada nodded. "Who's up for drinks at my place tonight, my parents are out?!" Chris inquired. Sherry, Helena, Jake, Piers, Ashley and Leon could go but the others were busy.

Jake was the last to enter Chris' house. He slouched on the sofa and wrapped an arm around Sherry. Piers and Helena were in the kitchen chatting about Leon. "Have you noticed he doesn't pay that much attention to Claire anymore?" Piers grimaced.  
"I know right, he just completely ignores her, do you think he wants to split up with her?" Helena agreed. Piers nodded. "Helena, in here now!" Ashley shrieked. Helena ran in. "The guys wanna watch Paranormal Activity, I don't want too. Sherry doesn't care, back me up please." Ashley begged. Helena stood deep in thought before smiling,  
"Paranormal Activity is fine!" Ashley gasped in disgust; Helena had never disagreed with her before. "FINE!" she roared before storming out of the house, slamming the door. Everybody was astonished at Ashley's tantrum. "Is it her time of the month?" Jake giggled. Sherry slapped Jake's leg but too couldn't control her laughter. The film started and Piers left after the first 5 minutes because he got a text from his mother so Helena snuggled up next to Sherry.  
"Hey, where's Leon?" Chris frowned. Everybody looked around but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "I haven't seen him all night." Jake said. Sherry shrugged and resumed the film.

Jake and Sherry began kissing after an hour and Helena and Chris rolled their eyes. Chris beckoned Helena and she went to sit with him. He began playing with her hair. "Hey, you're not making a move on me, are you?" Helena gasped.  
"No!" he insisted but Helena didn't believe him.

Ada pulled her shirt off as she pulled her lips away from Leon's revealing her bra. Leon didn't hesitate to strip down and pull Ada's underwear off. They began kissing again as Leon pushed Ada onto his bed.

"Make sure Claire doesn't find out about this!" Leon said as Ada left his house. Ada nodded as she stepped into her car. The blonde waved as the brunette drove away. "That didn't look like Claire to me!" a voice shouted from behind Leon. He turned around to find his mother, arms crossed, stood in front of the stairs. "Jesus, mum I'm 17 year old boy, I was just having a bit of fun!" Leon rolled his eyes.  
"No, I'll phone Claire if I see you with that girl again, was that Ada…. Or was it Rebecca?" his mother queried. "Shut up, you don't need to know! THIS IS MY PRIVATE LIFE AND I DON'T WANT SOME IDIOT LIKE YOU BUTTING IN! STAY AWAY FROM ME UNTIL YOU BECOME LESS NOSY!" Leon roared. "Jeez, and you call yourself a good parent." He muttered under his breath but his mother still heard. She grabbed her son and bent him over. Pulling down his pants, she spanked his buttocks until they were red. She stopped when she heard a giggle come from the kitchen. "Who's there?" she snapped. A redhead boy appeared from the kitchen, Steve Burnside. "Steve, what the hell are you doing here?" Leon asked upon spotting the boy. "Dude, you totally got drunk, you invited me and Ada over! I went in the kitchen and when I came back you guys were making out so I hid in here and waited for you to finish. Also, I recorded the whole thing so you're gonna be my slave for a looooooooooooong time!" Steve cackled. Leon pulled his pants up and dived towards the boy barely missing him. He chased Steve out of the house and round the neighbourhood.

Just before he reached his house, Steve was tackled to the ground and punched several times in the stomach before being thrown into his own door. Leon strolled away and you could see the anger in his face. He paused his stride, "Give me the phone!" Leon ordered. Steve hurried to his feet and rushed inside before Leon had a chance to take the phone from him. He collapsed onto the sofa and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Lunch

_**guyz pleasevote on the polls! it is really important that u do becuz it affects a lot of the content in future chapters! plz plz plz plz plz im so sorry to keep bugging u about it! I just relly need it done! I might close them on sunday, keep checking my profile becuz at certain times i will swap between head boy poll and head girl poll! plz!**_

**Chapter 2: Bad Lunch**

Steve spun round the corner and ran into the classroom, tripping as Leon stuck his leg out in front of him. The class giggled and Leon looked as if he was King of the world for a moment. Steve chucked his backpack on the floor and sat between Jill and Helena. He turned his attention to Leon who was dragging his thumb slowly across his throat making Steve gulp. "Ah Steve, you're late!" Miss Hunnigan frowned. "We were just discussing that the results of the Head's election will be announced next week in assembly." Steve nodded then stared at the clock until it was time to go to lessons.

Claire strolled out of her classroom with Sherry by her side. "Was that the bell for break?" the blonde asked. Claire nodded.  
"Hey Sherry, do you think you'll be Head Girl?" She asked, thinking of who she thinks will be Head Girl. "Of course I do, I think I have a real big chance of being Head Girl. I'm outgoing, funny, sporty and a tiny bit clever!" Sherry nodded. Claire nearly laughed, there was no way Sherry could become Head Girl, and she wasn't clever or funny! "No, it's gonna be Rebecca, obviously!" Claire corrected but Sherry became mad.  
"Am I not good enough for that position? Do you not think I can do it? I'll prove you wrong you jerk, how dare you! You don't even know me Claire. You don't know where I'm from. Where I've been, what I've been through. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, I CAN GET HEAD GIRL! I BET YOU $100 I WILL BECOME HEAD GIRL!" she snapped in Claire's face. Claire soon stopped grinning. "$100, sure thing, but be prepared to hand over the money next week!" she retorted. Sherry stomped away in a strop.  
"Claire, there you are!" Ashley ran over and dived on the redheads back. "Hey Ash, what's up?" Claire winced at the weight she was now carrying. Ashley giggled, "Nothing much, did you hear about Steve? He nearly got beat up by Leon!" Claire gasped at the fact that her boyfriend would fight his friend. She was lost for words. "You can't be telling the truth, Leon wouldn't do that, he's nicer than that!"  
"Seriously Claire, he's beat up like 20 6th graders!" Ashley reminded. Flashbacks raced across Claire's mind as she remembered Leon in detention, getting suspended and kicking and punching tiny children, well they were tiny compared to her!

Piers blushed as he nearly tripped over his own feet whilst walking towards the table where he saw Chris and Jill eating together. He sat down on the bench next to Jill who gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek making Chris jealous (just a tiny bit!) Jill picked at her food, rolling the potatoes with her fork and cutting small parts of pork with her knife, but not eating them. "Babes, what's the matter? You feeling ill?" Chris overprotectively asked. Jill merely shrugged only sparing him one single glance. "Wanna go and see Mrs Chambers, I heard she became school nurse last week and we know she's good cause she taught Rebecca!" Piers suggested, but Jill didn't talk. She merely stood up and walked over the chef who was handing a 6th grader her lunch. Roast turkey with potatoes, broccoli, carrots, stuffing and gravy. "Miss Lennox, I found a dead fly in my potato, hair in my broccoli and some sort of flake which looked like dandruff on my turkey!" she snapped at the dinner lady. Miss Lennox, _Cindy_ Lennox took a step back as she was shocked.  
"Ah well, I don't think you're right because… Well that's impossible." She stammered in response. Jill walked away but came back a few seconds later with her plate in her hand. She vigorously dropped it on the counter and pushed it nearer to Cindy. "This hair, it's blonde exactly like yours." Jill began.  
"Well it's blonde like yours also!" Cindy retorted. Jill rolled her eyes and pointed at her hair,  
"My hair is curled if you haven't noticed! This hair is straight, STRAIGHT! People have these two round balls above their nose; they tend to use them to see and look at things, or are yours decoration purposes only?" Jill giggled to herself. Cindy squinted and came around the counter so she was facing Jill; she was taller than the 17 year old. "Also, this flake is-" Jill cocked her head and poked Cindy's chest. Cindy pushed her hand away,  
"That flake is probably yours! You're a dirty skank, what else could be in your hair, mould, cobwebs, all sorts!" She argued. Jill sauntered out of the cafeteria and made her way to the principal's office.

She didn't bother to knock; she stormed in and slouched into the chair opposite Mrs Birkin, the principal of Raccoon High School. "Mrs Birkin I would like to make a complaint. I was eating my lunch, I found hair in my broccoli, a dead fly in my potato and dandruff on my turkey and seeing as Miss Lennox is Head Chef here, I blame her! I have had a word with her but she argued and snapped. I felt unsafe, uncomfortable and I was so close to phoning Childline!" Jill exaggerated. Mrs Birkin's mouth dropped so much it nearly smashed through her wooden, polished desk. "I will have a word with her as soon as possible; this is unacceptable and unhygienic, thank you for reporting this Miss Valentine. What if the inspectors visiting our school in a fortnight found that! We would be shut down immediately! You may leave." Jill nodded her head in agreement and left the office. She walked onto the playground and saw Ashley sitting with a boy. He had long, greasy black hair and wore a purple waistcoat and white shirt, black trousers and black boots. He was the Spanish Exchange student. Jill ran up to him and introduced herself. He was a heart throb, a chick magnet, why was he sitting alone? She didn't bother to ask. She suddenly blushed and felt her heart race when the boy kissed her hand gently. His lips were so warm against her pale skin. She liked it. She liked it a lot. She liked it too much. She liked it way too much!


	3. Chapter 3: Intimacy

**Chapter 3: Intimacy **

**CAUTION: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! **(I guess this will turn into an M rated fanfic after all!)

She wrapped the spaghetti around her fork and ate it. Jake watched her making her blush. He was about to lean in for a kiss but decided against it as he just wanted to talk for a while. They had been together since 8th grade (two years) but barely knew each other. "So honeysuckle, what films do you like?" Jake winked, as he did after every sentence he said to Sherry. "Well, Titanic is just a MUST SEE film. I also like The Grudge, The Ring, Scary Movie, 21 Jump Street and that stuff." Sherry tried to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend as it made their conversations awkward, well so she thought. "Yeah me too, I hate Titanic though. I love comedies and horrors, especially Japanese horrors! What about music?" Jake winked again. "KATY PERRY!" Sherry screamed but suddenly felt like she was gonna pee from embarrassment when some people in the restaurant looked around. She lowered her tone drastically, "Also I like Kesha, Rihanna, Tinie Tempah, Emeli Sande and Pink!" she whispered, "What about you, Romeo?" she giggled. Jake smiled as he liked the new nickname; it was a lot better than Baby Jakey! "Everybody's gotta love a bit of Dizzie Rascal every now and then!" Jake stated but Sherry just shook her head.  
"Bassline Junkie is just a no-no for me. What's with all that swearing?" she rolled her eyes. Jake disagreed, "It's an awesome song, just ask Leon and Chris. Also I like Tinie Tempah, Labyrinth and obviously Macklemore!" Sherry took hold of Jake's hand under the table, he felt his heart race. He liked these moments, when Sherry hinted she wanted to be closer to him. "Teenage tenements?" Jake asked even though he knew the answer would be yes.

Sherry nodded as she watched her boyfriend stand up. He had removed his sunglasses. He had an ear piercing on his right ear; it was merely a silver ball. He wore a black hoody with red flames at the front and they linked well with his skinny jeans that had orange flames on the side of them. The flame was mostly orange with a tinge of red, at the tip it turned blue then purple. His shoes were converse. They were red with white laces. The outfit suited the ginger man well. Sherry was wearing a sky blue, sleeveless, long top with a white limousine, and two minis behind it. They were all inside a red star-like shape. Her cardigan was red and also see-through. She wore black, leather leggings but the top was taken up by her long top. She wore flat red shoes with a minute bow on the front. She too stood up and grinned when Jake took hold of her waist and yanked the blonde girl closer to him.

They stood outside the wrecked, abandoned building. Teenage Tenements was a place where all the high school kids could hang out. Let me rephrase that! Teenage Tenements was a place where all the _cool_ high school kids could hang out. Nerds and middle school kids got beaten up, humiliated and kicked out instantaneously. The teenagers went there to meet new people (even though they all knew each other already!), play games, stay there if they had run away or something and could go to 'play' with you lovers. The ginger and the blonde entered and Sherry immediately began waving and smiling at everybody. Peter, Lois, Rick, Lori, Jimmy, Zoe etc. Some of the boys gave her winks whilst girls looked her up and down and either got jealous or just smiled back. They wrote their name on a large board and their door number (this is so others know not to disturb that room) and ambled off to room 206 hand in hand.

**HERE IS THE LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF, BASICALLY SHERRY AND JAKE HAVE SEX. YOU WONT BE MISSING ANY IMPORTANT BITS IF YOU TURN BACK! :D**

The second the door shut their lips were crushing against each other. They both needed to breath but were too deep into the kiss to pull away. Eventually, Sherry pushed her boyfriend away and held her heart as she caught her breath. When Jake realised she had her breath, he locked their pink, wet lips together for a second time. The kiss lasted nowhere near as long as the last. Soon, Jake was shirtless and Sherry's fingers were tracing his abs. She gently pecked his muscles as he flexed, elated to see his girlfriend was proud of him. He almost tore Sherry's top off of her chest after he slowly unbuttoned her cardigan in a teasing way. They kissed again; Jake licked his girlfriend's bottom lip as a sign of pleading for entry. He was accepted as Sherry gladly opened her mouth. He didn't waste any time and slid his wet, eager, pink muscle into her mouth and their tongues met. Then Jake licked her teeth, gums, anything he could find, he wasn't prepared to leave any spot in her mouth untouched.

He grabbed her breasts and smiled gladly as he saw the large boobs in his firm grip. Massaging them softly, he earned himself a moan from Sherry. He gained more as he squeezed them together. Before long, his tongue was wrapping itself around Sherry's brown, pointed nipple. He took as much of her breast as he could (not very much!) into his gob and sucked and sucked and sucked. His trousers were off in an instant and so were Sherry's. One thin layer was separating their bodies, they weren't prepared to let that get in the way. They dragged their underwear down to their ankles before Jake licked Sherry's breast for one last time. Afterwards, he shoved Sherry to her knees and she knew exactly what he wanted.

First she licked the head, her tongue slowly travelled down Jake's erect member and then sucked at his balls when she reached them. Jake was reluctant but couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan. He felt Sherry smirk against his scrotum. She used her tongue to flicker around the hole on the head of his member then carefully, slid her mouth onto his penis. She gently moved her head from the tip to halfway down and as she gradually sped up the pace, she went lower down every time. Before long, she was sucking faster than a cheetah's run and every time she hit Jake's base, she heard a moan slip out of the elated male's throat. Jake was close. Sherry knew because he grabbed hold of her hair and literally shoved her head onto his flesh. She pulled away quickly not wanted her Romeo to ejaculate just yet. Jake frowned. Sherry propped herself onto the wooden table and opened her legs wide. "I guess it's your turn, honeysuckle!" Jake smiled; his smile wasn't bigger than Sherry's though!

His eager tongue licked her vagina quickly. Then he used his index fingered to rub her. Soon, she opened up and a delighted Jake shoved his tongue inside of her. She gasped as his wet muscle hit her clitoris straight away. Jake began licking Sherry's walls and every now and then nibbled at her clit. All Sherry could do was buck her hips, tip her head back and moan. He softly took his tongue out and circled Sherry's entrance with his index and middle finger. Then in went his index, he slowly rubbed against her clit. As he picked up the pace, his middle finger was sent inside to and poked against her tight walls. "Please, I don't want your fingers inside of me; I want something else inside of me." Sherry whispered nodding towards Jake's private. He pulled a condom from under the table and moaned as Sherry put it on for him and jerked him of whilst her hand was there. Jake wasn't in the mood for slow and steady anymore. He was in the mood for fast and vigorous. He pushed himself inside of her and began with strong, swift thrusts. Almost every time he hit the girl in the right spot. She couldn't stop moaning. "Oh god Jake, right there please! Oh yeah!" she nearly screamed as he hit her clit hard and good. She felt her climax approaching!

Jake's manhood thrust in and out faster. Before he hit her clit, he rubbed his cock against her tight walls. "UH YES JAKE! KEEP GOING!" she yelled at the top of her voice. A few more thrusts and she had hit her orgasm. Vibrations were sent through her body and her legs went limp. "Oh Jake!" she moaned. However, Jake hadn't finished yet. He flipped her over and shoved himself inside of her ass this time. His thrusts seemed faster and harder here. He failed to hit her in the right spot for the first few thrusts but soon found her prostate. She moaned louder than she had earlier. He rubbed his head against that spot and let out several groans himself as Sherry's walls tightened again. "Oh God yes Jake!" she roared as she reached her climax again. Jake still hadn't released. He thrust into her even hard when she was tight because it gave him a hell of a lot more pleasure. He began flicking her clit in time with every thrust and before long he felt it coming. His cock throbbed and throbbed and his whole body went stiff. The feeling was so great he let out a massive, ear-splitting moan as his fluid squirted out of his member. His warm cum filled Sherry's ass and as he pulled out some of the white liquid flowed out with him. Sherry stuck her finger into her anus and when she pulled out, it was drenched in sperm. She sucked it and moaned. Her moans were music to Jake's ears. He began jerking himself off and it didn't take long at all for him to cum again. This time, Sherry's mouth was there to catch the white fluid. She didn't swallow it, she snogged Jake and both of them enjoyed the taste of his sperm.


	4. Chapter 4: Party Night

**Chapter 4: Party Night**

**_Okay well, obviously these polls aren't such a good idea! I thought it would be nice to let you guys choose but… hay ho! I guess I'm gonna pick the heads and deputies out of a hat! Don't hate my decision; it's not mine, I'm picking at random!_**

"Hey babes, I need you to get some alcohol and fizzy drinks for the party for me!" Ashley asked Sheva over the phone. "Sure thing hun, I'll be at yours in 15!" Sheva announced. "Aww, you're such an angel, thanks see ya later!" Ashley grinned. Sheva said goodbye before getting on her bike and riding to the shop to get the fizzy drinks. She stole the alcohol from her dad's wine cabinet. She arrived at Ashley's in 20 minutes. "I'm so sorry I'm late, anyways I got the booze!" Sheva hurried inside as Ashley opened the door. Helena and Ada were already decorating the house with balloons and party stuff like that. There was a man dressed in mostly black with headphones around his neck. "Who's that?" Sheva asked pointing towards him. "Oh, he went to college with my dad, he's a professional DJ, he's setting up speakers!" Helena said. "He goes by the name of Dino Might. Cause it's like dinosaur, dynamite and might as in strength and stuff!" Sheva nodded, she set out the booze on the table. "Ashley, no offence but you look terrible, go get dressed and everything! We'll sort everything out down here!" Ada chuckled. Ashley ran upstairs.

When she came downstairs, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless top and a white skirt which went just below her knees and had 4 layers on it. Also she wore large pink high heels with hearts on each side of them. She looked at Sheva. Sheva had her hair in a ponytail lying over her shoulder. She wore a pink jumper, blue skinny jeans and brown fake uggs. Helena had her hair in plaits. She wore a white t-shirt with thin black stripes across it and it had very short sleeves. It just reached her belly button. She had a thin brown belt with a silver heart and sequins on it as a buckle. Her skirt was light beige and had two layers to it. There was a black bow at the top of it. For shoes, she wore black high heels which had straps across the front. Ada was once again wearing red. She had a necklace with large orange flowers on it. Her top was very short. It was white with white roses across the front. On her lower half was a red skirt that was knee length.

18:30 and Rebecca, Chris, Jill and Claire had turned up. Rebecca was in a red long top but one side didn't hang over her shoulder, it was halfway between her shoulder and elbow. There was lips on top, they were leopard print but had gold glitter on them. She wore a pair of black hot pants and flat shoes with only two red straps holding them to her feet. Chris had a black t-shirt on the said 'Rip it off' in the centre and a blue, checked shirt over that. His trousers were white and slightly baggy. His shoes were black with laces. Claire curled her hair. It was lying over her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt with a large grey skull on it. She had a very thin white belt around her waist with silver sequins on it. Her skirt was diminutive; it was merely 20 centimetres below her waist. Her tights had diamond holes in them and reached just above her ankles and below them were white boots. Jill's hair was curled too. All of it laid over her left shoulder. Her sleeveless top was white with pink vertical stripes. Her skirt was white with sky blue circles on it. Her shoes were light blue high heels.

Jake, Sherry, Leon and Piers turned up. Jake was in a red hoody and wore black tracksuit bottoms. Sherry had a light blue headband on. She wore a light pink dress that was knee length but over than was a white, long sleeve jumper. Her shoes were similar to Jill's except black with a red flower on. Leon came in a blue letterman jacket in with ripped jeans and Nike trainers. Piers wore a black a blue striped jumper, drainpipes and blue shoes with a white semicircle on the end and laces.

"Just gotta text from Steve, he's got an essay to be handed in tomorrow, he can't come tonight!" Claire announced as Ashley spun the bottle. It landed on Sheva. Sheva picked a piece of paper out of a bag. "It says 'compliment…'!" She declared. Ashley spun the bottle again and it landed on Sherry. "Okay, Sherry I love you pink dress, it just looks absolutely gorge! And no offence, but your shoes are lush too!" Sheva smiled. Sherry blushed, "Aw, thanks babes! You don't look too bad yourself!" she chuckled. Sheva spun the bottle and it landed on Piers. Piers picked a piece of paper out of a bag. "I've gotta touch someone's junk!" Piers frowned. Ashley spun the bottle and it landed on herself. Piers leaned over placing one hand on Ashley's breast and one on her crotch. Helena was extremely jealous but kept the jealousy inside of her. Knowing his girlfriend too well, Piers immediately felt guilty for making Helena jealous and dived on top of her giving her a kiss.

They carried on playing spin the bottle. Chris had to lick Jake's toe, Leon had to spit in Rebecca's belly button, Chris had to give Ashley an aunty kiss, Jill had to sit on Helena's crotch for 10 minutes and Ashley had to give Sheva a lap dance. Soon they were completely wasted! The couples were making out on the couch whilst the single teens danced their socks off. Neighbours had complained 8 times about the noise, most of them receiving a door slammed in their face but one unlucky man received a slap in the face from Sherry. Beneath your beautiful began playing at 11:30pm just as Steve strolled in. "I finished my essay!" he smiled receiving a cheer from the gang. Helena dragged Piers to his feet and slurred "Dance with me like there's no tomorrow." Piers did as she said but despised her alcohol smelling breath. Sherry and Jake (probably the drunkest two there) danced and Chris and Jill (quite sober!) When Claire went to ask to dance with Leon, she found he had passed out in the kitchen. He had a bottle of Tequila in his hand. She was drunk but sober enough to notice her boyfriend was drifting away from her and seemed to be more interested in other things than herself. She strolled over to a bored, alone Steve Burnside and asked him if he would care to dance. He nodded and the two ended with a slow, tender, romantic kiss!


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Day of 11th Grade

**Chapter 5: Last Day of 11th grade**

**_Okay so this is it, the heads will be announced in this chapter! The polls failed miserably so I pulled the names out of a hat._**

****"Settle down children please!" the Principal, Mrs Birkin ordered as she walked up to the lectern. She began with the usual announcements, football practice for 6th and 7th grade is cancelled, there is a science quiz coming up and one person from each age group must enter and everybody must either bring their own packed lunch into school or they can go to a nearby restaurant for lunch seeing as the Head Chef has 'left'. Jill smirked as Mrs Birkin announced Miss Lennox' departure.

"And now, the moment everybody in 11th grade has been waiting for!" Mrs Birkin smiled. She secretly prayed for her child to get a good position as she was handed the paper. Every 17 year old in the assembly hall (save Jake) was on the edge of their seats, hearts pounding and breath getting faster. "The 9 people that will be given a position for next year will be," Mrs Birkin began. Sherry needed to become Head Girl, she couldn't lose $100! "Helena Harper, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Sherry Birkin, Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans, Steve Burnside and Jake Muller!" The 9 students made their way towards the stage. When all of them stood in a line with huge grins on their face, Mrs Birkin continued. "The two male prefects are CHRIS REDFIELD AND JAKE MULLER!" Chris smiled whilst Jake looked as if he wasn't surprised. Everybody clapped apart from Sherry who cheered for Jake, as the two muscular boys took their red badges in the shape of a shield from Mrs Birkin's hand.

"The two female prefects are SHERRY BIRKIN AND JILL VALENTINE!" Sherry's heart sank as those words slipped from her mother's rosy lips. Sherry wasn't Head Girl, she was losing $100 dollars to that geeky, nerdy Little Miss Redfield. She felt like crying but didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole school. She still froze in shock horror though. Jill, confused, decided she would take Sherry's badge for her as well as her own. She placed the red fabric shield in Sherry's cold, trembling hand.

"The Deputy Head Boy is STEVE BURNSIDE and Deputy Head Girl is HELENA HARPER!" Mrs Birkin smiled at the two as they collected their red shield badge and another blue shield badge that read 'Deputy Head Boy' for Steve and 'Deputy Head Girl' for Helena. Piers kissed his girlfriend on the cheek whilst Claire secretly held Steve's hand and gave it a squeeze hoping Leon didn't see.

"So, Head Boy is obviously PIERS NIVANS, which means, Rebecca and Claire, one of you is Head Girl and one of you is General Head! I can now reveal that Head Girl is CLAIRE REDFIELD and General Head is REBECCA CHAMBERS!" Piers and Claire were handed their blue and red shields. Rebecca nearly cred tears of joy as she was handed the black blazer. Nobody in the school apart from General Head wore a black blazer, the rest were all dark blue.

As the General Head, Heads, Deputy Heads and Prefects left the hall with a smile on their faces, Jill felt something grab her wrist and pull her back. She let out a frightened yelp and immediately spun around to see the Spanish exchange student, Luis Sera. "Well done, Senorita!" he beamed. Jill gave a smile. She was about to thank him when suddenly she felt lips lock onto hers. She quickly pulled away and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked revolted! "Luis, what the fu-"

"Oh, don't you love me, Miss Valentine!" he teased. Jill did have a slight crush on the Spaniard but of course she couldn't admit that. "No!" she yelled as she turned and ran back to her classroom.

At 12pm, the coach finally arrived, the coach that held Alexia, Billy and Finn and was taking Luis and 2 other Spanish teenagers. Rebecca ran to Billy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey dollface, you look happy to see me!" Billy laughed as he returned the hug.  
"Of course, you were gone for a whole week and you missed the party at Ashley's, also Shev is leaving tomorrow!" Rebecca held her tears back. It took Billy a while to notice Shev was Sheva!

Finn strolled over to his two best friends, Chris and Piers. "Um, hey guys. How you d-doing?" he stuttered. Chris and Piers both exchanged looks as they both knew something was up. "Finn, what happened in Spain?" Piers crossed his arms. Finn hesitated before explaining the story. "Umm well… Basically, a found a pink lipstick on the coach and thought that it must be Alexia's so I went to dorm, knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked 3 more times before I opened the door myself. When I walked in I put the lipstick on her bed then as I was walking out, Alexia came outta the bathroom naked and she didn't seem to care that I could see her!" he exclaimed. "Ever since then she's been winking at me, biting her bottom lip and licking her teeth like she's flirting with me and I now have this HUGE crush on her!" Chris smiled.  
"You need to ask her out on a date! Go to teenage tenements or just to Lanna's, the Italian restaurant down the road from the mall!" he suggested. Piers nodded in agreement but Finn protested and said he was scared of getting rejected! Before any of the boys could say anything else, Finn felt a hand cup his butt. He turned around and saw Alexia walking past, she turned and sucked her finger in a seductive way. "Dude, she so won't reject you!" Piers shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbroken

Chapter 6: Heartbroken

This was never was never easy. How was she meant to tell him. "We're done!", "It's over", "I'm in love with your best friend, "I'm so sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore!" Those sentences ran through her head several times.

"HELENA!" Piers yelled. Helena quickly glanced at her boyfriend. "I was just saying how romantic this is. I've never been this high in the mountains and the sunset makes this moment even more special!" Piers beamed. Helena nodded with a frown on her face. "So, I was thinking about something, it's not easy to say though... I think we should have a child!" Piers scratched the back of his head.

"But Piers, we're only 17 and I don't wanna be a teenage mother!" Helena retorted. "I know but by the time you have the child we'll both be 18!" piers explained.

"NO! There's something I need to say as well. I- uh- oh fuck!" Helena broke into tears. "Piers, I don't think we should be together anymore. I love you and I have enjoyed your company and affection throughout our entire relationship! You've been so kind, so funny and perfect and it really tears me apart to say this but... I think I love your best friend!" Piers gasped as tears filled his eyes.

"You love Chris! But he's in love too!"

"No, I love Finn." Helena frowned.

"We could make this work, what does he have that I don't, I could change? Is it cause he's more clever, I could study more or is it cause he has a lot of gadgets and stuff! I could get a better job and earn money then we could go on holidays and stuff! Is it cause he-" Piers rambled on.

"Piers, I don't want your to change just for me! I can't carry on with you if I love somebody else! I'm so sorry! You'll find the right-" Helena sobbed.

"NO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT! FUCK YOU, YOUR JUST A TWO FACED WHORE! WHY DID YOU ACT LIKE YOU LOVE ME IF YOU REALLY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I WON'T FIND THE RIGHT GIRL CAUSE I'LL PROBABLY BE DEAD TONIGHT CAUSE I'LL KILL MYSELF CAUSE THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS HAS LEFT ME FOR SOME SCRAWNY LITTLE BASTARD!" Piers bellowed. He stormed off trying to hold back the remainder of his tears. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Helena fell to her knees and sobbed.

The redhead rushed to the door and swung it open. "Leon!" she cried. Her blonde boyfriend stood in front of her with red roses in his hand. "These are for you, Claire bear!" he held the flowers out to his touched girlfriend. She took them and hurried into the kitchen. Leon walked into the lounge and slumped onto the sofa. Claire came back through with the roses in a vase. She set them on the tale before putting a movie on. "What movie is this?" Leon asked as he pulled out his phone.

"The Heat!" Claire declared. Throughout the movie, Claire laughed whilst Leon texted on his phone. He was being risky as he was texting Ada whilst his girlfriend sat on his lap.

Bby, plz cum ova! Xxxxxxxxxxx

I cant cuz the devil wont let meh go! ): ): xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brake her fuckin neck n get a bread nife from da kitchen den cut her up and shuv her body prts in2 a blender! Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Belive meh... I wanna! Ill be ova in bout 1hr! ;) Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (;

Bby, wen u gna tell her bout us 2! Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dno, bbz ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (;

U will tell her, rite? Xxxxxxxxxxx

Corse bbz! Brb, gotta go pee! ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxx (;

"Claire baby, I'll be back in a sec, I gotta go pee!" Leon announced.

"Kk." Claire moved over giving Leon space to stand up. Leon walked upstairs. Claire checked he was out of sight then picked up his phone. She looked through his messages. Ada. Claire gasped as she scrolled through their chat history. Romantic, sloppy messages, sexting, plots to kill Claire, plans to run away together, then the worst one of all... Ada's pregnant!


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night In

Chapter 7: Girls Night In

*LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER*

"1, 2" Sheva sobbed. Rebecca rubbed her back in a caring manner.

"Shev, please don't cry, you'll make us all cry!" Alexia held her tears back. Sheva wiped the tears away then smiled at the group of girls she'll be leavyour tomorrow morning. "3, 4, 5" Rebecca said.

"6" Helena muttered

"7, 8, 9" Claire sighed.

"We can't play 21 dares if everybody is gonna be upset, let's just get everything off of Our chests, okay!" Sherry decided.

"Ok, Helena, you seem the saddest, you go first!" Jill smiled.

"Well...today, you know Piers took me up Arklay mountains at sunset." Helena began but was interrupted by Ashley. "How romantic..." Ashley stated. Alexia gave her a stare to say 'shut up'. "Anyway, I had something to tell him and it turns out he had something to tell me! He wanted to have a child with me, if I didn't say what I did, we would be in bed doing it right now!" Helena began crying. The group gasped before consoling the brunette. "I dumped him today, because I have a crush on another guy! I have a crush on Finn!" Helena admitted. Before anybody had any time to say anything else, Alexia sprinted over to Helena and tugged her hair whilst repeatedly kicking her in the stomach. Claire pulled Alexia away. "Get out of my bedroom now and don't come back until you have calmed down!" She swung open the door and waited for Alexia to leave.

"Claire, your turn!" Sheva said. Claire looked around the room quickly. "Good, she's not here...maybe that's not so good!" Claire whispered to herself. "At 4, me and Leon were watching a film and he wouldn't stop texting someone. He got up to pee and left his phone so I went through it and saw he was texting Ada. They planned to run away together, kill me, they were setting each other then... Ada announced she was pregnant!" Claire said before crying heavily.

"BITCH! I will go over there and kill her straight away! What the fuck is her problem?!" Jill stood up and got her jacket.

"You're not alone!" Sherry walked out of the door. Ashley followed then so did Helena. The others decided to stay and console Claire.

The mob of furious girls turned up at Leon's house. The door was open. They let themselves in and looked for the secret couple downstairs.

*LEMON*

Leon's hand flew up Ada's shirted they continued kissing. Leon was only in his boxers, Ada was still fully dressed though. She pushed Leon back then stood up. "STRIPTEASE!" she announced. Leon whined. Ada slowly lifted up her top and took it off. Then she spun around and removed her bra, Leon however couldn't see the large gifts underneath. She threw the bra in his face and when he took it away from his eyes, Ada stood in front of him naked. He pounced on on her and sucked her breast as they fell onto the table which surprisingly didn't smash! His tongue flickered over both nipples. "Oh Leon , you never have been any good at sucking my tits!" Ada jokingly teased. Leon angrily bit her breast and left a mark. He then went down to her pussy. His tongue ran up and down until he had Ada begging for him. "Please, please Leon. Put your tongue inside!" she whimpered. Leon did as she asked. His tongue hit her clit. "OH FUCK YEAH!" she screamed. She pushed his head down so his to the was pressing harder and harder against her g-spot! "FUCK IM GONNA CUM!" she shrieked at the top of her voice. Leon immediately forced three fingers inside of her and ticked her clit. She came all over his fingers which he sucked straight away.

Ada pushed Leon onto the table, removed his underwear then stroked his dick. He moaned in pleasure. She took his cock into her mouth and began sucking. When she reached the head, she swished her tongue around, she knew he loved that. "Fuuuuuuuck Ada!" she sucked harder and harder. "OH GOD YES ADA, FASTER, FASTER!" Leon grabbed her hair and thrusted several times in her mouth. He loved facefucking her. She was gagging as Leon grinder his foreskin against the back of her throat. She pulled away then laid on the sofa. "Leon, fuck me!" she smiled. Leon smirked. He walked over to her and made sure his dick was in line with her pussy. "No condom?" she asked. Leon shook his head before slowly entering her. He moaned as his thick meat rubbed against her walls. He started with slow thrusts but gradually gained speed. He took hold of her tits and sucked them. "LEON, OH GOD YEAH! HARDER!" Ada half moaned half screamed. Leon slammed against her clit as hard as he could! "OH! LEON!" Ada yelled as she came. Leon fucked her through her orgasm and before long he was about to cum. He pulled out and forced Ada's mouth onto his dick. She swiftly sucked as she rubbed her clit vigorously. Leon smashed his head against her throat as he came. "SHIT ADA FUCK YEAH!" she didn't stop sucking and Leon liked it. He shoved two fingers inside her pussy and fingered her. His boner soon came back and he facefucked Ada again until his second orgasm. Ada however was reluctant to hit her orgasm for a second time. "oh you are playing hard!" Leon sighed. He pushed his tongue inside of her again and licked her walls. Nothing was working. He shoved himself inside of her again and fucked her fast, soon her walls tightened around his manhood and she came. The pressure on Leon's cock was too much to handle. He came inside of her then collapsed beside her.

"That was the best sex we've had since we found out I was pregnant! I can't believe it's 3 months already! Wait, that means I'll be getting my bump soon! Claire will find out!" Ada panicked. Leon's phone went off with a marimba sound. He checked it. "Fuck, it's Chris! He says some of the girls just left my house and are heading this way! We've gotta go! That means Claire must know... Shit!" Leon told his girlfriend. Pretend to be asleep, I'll sneak out the back.

He threw his clothes on then hurried out of the back door. He slowly closed the door behind him then turned around. "Going somewhere you son of a bitch?"


	8. Chapter 8: Time Flies

Chapter 8: Time Flies

"JILL!" Leon screamed in horror. "Have we actually met, I don't think we've ever met before!" Leon chuckled trying to change the subject.

"Well then, I guess we'll be getting off on the wrong foot!" Jill said as she swung her palm towards Leon's cheek. Leon ducked just in time and sprinted towards his dads jeep which he stole so he could drive to Ada's. Once inside, he beeped and Ada came sprinting out with the other girls on her tail. She hurried inside the car the locked the doors. "STEP ON IT!" she shrieked and with that, the couple sped down the road into the distance. "How the hell are we gonna explain this to Claire?" Sherry held her hand on her head. Nobody answered, they just stood in shock.

7 weeks later (a few days before school starts)

Claire stepped out of the shower and into Helena's bedroom. "That shower was really needed, I'm sorry for keeping you up all night with my crying, it wasn't fair to make you suffer as much as me, it's just... I can't believe Leon and Ada have runaway together!" Claire held back the tears but 2 managed to find their way down her cheek. Helena hugged her best friend then threw a top and a skirt out for her. "Cheers!" Claire thanked as she slipped into some knickers. As Helena slumped onto her bed, her phone beeped. Facebook: you and 13 others were tagged I'm Sherry Birkin's status. Helena opened up Facebook and saw the status.

Sherry Birkin: everybody tagged needs 2 check their school email cuz we've been sent an email about which class, math groups and set were in! Comment which set, class and Maths group ur in! Xx

All of their group was tagged, even Leon and Ada.

Sherry Birkin: I'm in the A set, bottom math set and 12h (Miss Hunnigan's class)Xx

Finn McCauley: a set, middle math set and 12h

Chris set, top math set and12b

Sherry Birkin: who teaches 12b?xx

Chris Redfield: Mr Burton :D

Ash Graham: B set, middle math set and 12h

Billy Coen: B set, bottom math set, 12h

Helena told Claire about this before checking her emails. Sets were basically second classes that were being introduced. S (scholarship) was the top set, a was the middle and b was the bottom. You were put into differs tests depending on your knowledge and speed. Helena commented her results on Sherry's status. A set, top math set and 12h. Claire did too. S set, top math set and 12h. Later that night she checked her Facebook to see everybody's results.

S set: Claire, Jill, Rebecca, Steve, Chris

A set: Sherry, Helena, Finn, Piers

B set: Billy, Leon, Jake, Alexia, Ashley, Ada

12H: Claire, Helena, Sherry, Finn, Billy, Jake, Ashley

12B: Jill, Piers, Chris, Rebecca, Steve, Leon, Alexia, Ada

Top math set: Claire, Rebecca, Steve, Piers, Helena

Middle math set: Jill, Chris, Finn, Jake, Ashley

Bottom math set: Sherry, Billy, Leon, Ada, Alexia

Rebecca sat in front of her mock exam paper 1 hour to complete the test. If she passes this, she will most probably pass the real exam. It was a shame she had to spend the last 4 days of her holiday at Arklay Heights College. It was the best college in Raccoon City and the Arklay Mountains. "You may begin!" the headmasters secretary announced. Everybody turned to the first page of the exam. "Jesus bloody Christ!" Rebecca whispered to herself as she examine the page. She didn't understand any of it. She looked around the room and gulped as she saw every scribbledown answers with ease. And then it clicked. "This isn't what I want! This is what my parents want! I wanna stay with my friends not bugger off to some posh, nerdy college where I'll be wasting my college years away discussing decisions of the president of Sri Lanka! College is meant to be the time of my life and I should spend it with my best friends. Fuck Arklay Heights!" Rebecca thought to herself as she closed the exam paper. She stood up, ignored the glares and stormed out of the hall. Surprisingly, Billy was leaning in the wall next to the hall. "Becky, give up?" he queried.

"Yeah, I don't need this, I need you! I need my boyfriend and my friends, all of them not some stupid college! I wanna spend my college years with you!" she informed her boyfriend of her thoughts and Billy responded by passionately kissing his girlfriend. "Sleepover?" Billy proposed. Rebecca grinned and nodded.

"I'd like that, i'd like that a lot!"


	9. Chapter 9: New Students

Chapter 9: The New Students

The usual gang stood in the corner of the playground all happy that in their last year they are allowed to wear non school uniform however Rebecca had to wear her black blazer for assembly and lessons. The only people not in the corner of the playground were Leon and Ada who were making out on the bench and Piers who was nowhere to be seen. "Look 5 new students in our year!" Steve pointed over to a group of people who looked extremely nervous. "What's the point in joining the school in the last year?" Finn threw his hands in the air.

"They look nice though apart from the one that looks like Ada!" Helena playfully punched Finn on the arm. Finn turned around and began tickling Helena until she was begging him to stop but even then he carried on. "You two make a really cute couple!" Rebecca giggled and Ashley agreed. As much as Helena fancied Finn, she didn't like being told they were a good couple! Alexia rolled her eyes "I'm gonna go introduce myself." she said then strolled over to the group of new pupils.

"Me too, come on Sherry and Helena!" Jill grinned. The three followed Alexia to the group. Jill was the first to talk. "Hi, I'm Jill Valentine! These are my friends, this one is Alexia, here's Helena, and this is Sherry! What's your names?" Jill beamed whilst Alexia held in her laughter at the very formal introduction. The blonde girl spoke. "I'm Rachael, this is Josh Stone, Albert Wesker and Carla Radames! Carla is somebody's cousin here!" Rachael seemed pretty cool. Sherry could tell they were going to be friends. "What about that guy?" Helena pointed towards a boy dressed in black. He had a large hoody on and his face was barely visible but she recognised the eyes. Probably some guy from her old school! "Oh that guy won't say anything!" Albert chuckled.

"So Rachael, what class are you in?" Sherry queried.

"Me and Albert are in 12B, Josh and Carla are in 12H!" Rachael explained. Sherry frowned as they weren't in the same class. "12B? Me too, let me show you the classroom, Albert you can come too!" Jill took Rachel's hand and beckoned Albert then off they went.

The bell went and everybody walked into their classes. The boy in black was in 12B. Chris and Leon tried numerous times to start a conversation but the boy wouldn't budge. "Okay girls, out of the cloakroom please, you can gossip at break now is time for registration!" Miss Hunnigan announced. Once they all sat down, Miss Hunnigan began the register. "Sherry ?"

"Yes Miss!"

"Billy?"

"Uh huh!"

" I thinking you mean yes miss, Ashley?"

" Yes Miss!"

"Helena?"

"Yeah..." Helena responded not really concentrating as she was thinking about the boy in black. "Finn?"

"Yes Miss."

"Jake?"

"Morning!"

"Carla?"

"Yes miss!"

"Claire?"

" Yep!"

"And Josh?"

"Yes Miss Hunnigan!"

"PLEASE WILL YOU SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" Mr Burton screamed at the top of his voice. "GOTH, GOTH, GOTH, GOTH!" Leon and Ada continued chanting at the boy dressed in all black sat right at the back of the classroom all alone. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, YOU SHOULDN'T JUDGE SOMEBODY ON THE WAY THEY DRESS SO GIVE IT A REST!" Mr Burton roared silencing the class. The only noise made was the scraping of chairs as the class sat down. "Right, registration. Good morning Alexia!"

"Morning sir!"

"Good morning Steve!"

"Good morning sir!"

"Good morning Becky!"

"Morning sir, why did you call me Becky not Rebecca?" Rebecca queried in a confused tone. "On the register, your name is Becky Chambers, your mother must've asked for it to be changed."

"Good morning Rachael!"

"Morning sir!"

"Good morning Leon!"

"Hey sir!"

"Good morning Piers!" no answer. "No Piers today?"

"Good morning sir." a voice whispered. The whole class turned around and stared. Piers Nivans was the boy in black. Even Mr Burton's jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened. "Errh, Redf- Chris... good morning Chris...!" Mr Burton stammered.

"G-g-good morning sir..." Chris didn't take his eyes off of Piers. What happened to the guy, he thought to himself. "Jill?"

"Yes sir!"

"Albert?"

"Yes sir!"

"and Ada?"

"Uh huh!" Ada said as she stroked Leons thigh.

After the first assembly, it was maths. Helena stood in the queue outside her maths classroom and listened to Rebecca tell her about Piers. After hearing the whole story, she slowly walked over to the boy in black. "Piers?" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "What do you want, bitch?" Piers snapped. Everybody in the hall turned around and faced Helena. "Why did you do it?" Helena sighed. Piers pushed his hood back a bit so his face was barely visible. "What?" he inquired.

"Why did you change?" Helena elaborated. Piers took a step towards his ex girlfriend. "You forced me, you bitch! WHEN YOU DUMPED ME, YOU DIDN'T ONLY DUMP ME, YOU BROKE MY HEART AND YOU SHOVED THE TINY REMAINS OF IT UP YOUR ASS! You damaged my self esteem and made me feel like shit, how could you!?" Piers screamed at the brunette forcing tears into her eyes.

"I couldn't carry on going out with you, I don't want a relationship based on lies and neither do you! If you found out yourself, it would be worse wouldn't it. You said honesty was the key to a relationship and that is why I told you!" Emotions took over and tears raced down Helena's tomato red cheeks. Claire rubbed her shoulders consolingly. "You did it for the thrill, I'm surprised you didn't have a camera ready to take a photo of my face when you told me!" Piers poked his girlfriend in the chest to which she replied with a yelp. "Oh, and would you like to see what that break up made me do? I'd be more than happy to show you!"

"Class, you may come in!" the teacher announced. Helena hurried inside. Helena was asked to hand out whiteboards and she did so. When she reached Piers he had something to say. "I'm still gonna show you what you forced me to do!" he smirked. Helena sat down trying to hide her worried/fearful face but failing. "Helena, are you okay?" the teacher frowned. Helena ignored him and turned to face Piers. "Helena, are you feeling alright?" the teacher enquired. Piers slowly lifted the sleeve of his hoody. Underneath was not pretty. Scars. Scratches. Dried blood. Helena found herself picking her jaw up off of the floor she was so shocked. Then, Piers stuck his hand into his pocket and then pulled it out again with a shiny object in his hand. A razor. "OH MY GOD! I have to go to the bathroom!" Helena screamed and it's that she dashed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10: We Need To Talk

Chapter 10: We Need To Talk

The final bell rang and everybody left. "Piers?" Helena called. Piers came to a halt but didn't turn to face his ex. "I think we should talk." Helena said. Piers slowly turned around. "Really? I don't think there's anything to talk about." he began walking again. "PIERS PLEASE! We need to talk!" she yelled. Piers turned around again and walked towards his ex. "Fine!" he sighed. They were the only two left in the school building. "Please... Don't do this! I understand, I'm a total bitch! I'm a jackass for dumping you but honestly, look at me. I don't even deserve you." Helena nearly began crying again. "Helena, stop crying... You're the perfect girl for me. I love you and always will. We are meant to be!" Piers sobbed. Oh my god! He's crying, what do i say... It's not you, it's me? No... Too cliche! Helena panicked in her mind. "Piers don't cry!" Helena stroked his arm. Piers touched her hand and held it tight then went down on both knees. "Piers please no!" Helena looked away.

"Helena... Don't do this to me! Please, don't do this! I love you! I love you with all my heart, nobody else will ever receive my love! You're the most special, precious person I have in my life and I can't let you just walk away from me and leave me!" he wailed. Helena felt guilty, very guilty. "Piers-" Helena began. She was cut off by Piers. "No, okay... Be honest with me, tell me how you feel... Go ahead... Kill me inside..." he whispered.

"So Helena should be coming round soon! She's chatting with her ex. He became an Emo after she dumped him so...yeah!" Sherry explained.

"Oh that's cool, so do you wanna invite someone else round whilst we're waiting or something cause then we can play a game or something." Rachael carried on combing her hair. "Sure! You got along with Jill, didn't you?" Sherry took out her phone.

"Err no!" Rachael chuckled. " I don't wanna be her friend, all the other girls in the class are either bitches or that nerd Rebecca! Jill's just desperate, you and Helena are like my only friends but I wanna keep it that way!"

"I could text Ashley! She's pretty cool, she can sing really well!" Sherry suggested. Rachael nodded.

"TIK TOK ON THE CLOCK AND THE PARTY DON'T STOP SND NO, WHOA WHOA WHOA OH!" Ashley danced around her room singing Kesha until her blackberry bleeped. Shezza X (Sherry's name on Ashley's phone) HEEEEEEEYY Rachael wants 2 meet ya, plz cumova bbz! Xxxxx 3 3! Ashley smiled at the text and immediately picked up her phone and purse then rushed out to her car. She turned the radio on full blast and opened all the windows then drove down the long road ahead. "Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold, show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along, it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear as this promise, that we're making two reflections into one, Cause it's like you're my mirror, My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me!" Ashley sung quietly to herself. She turned the corner only to find a motorbike was in front of her. "Crap, I hate it when I get the bikes in front of me!" in front of the motorbike was a bus going extremely slow. Ashley beeped her horn but the bus didn't go any faster, instead the bike attempted to overtake the bus, the rider accidentally went on the other side of the road. Another bike came speeding towards it and the two collided, both riders flew to the side of the road.

One of the bikes began rolling towards Ashley's car and in an attempt to avoid it, she quickly turned. He car drove towards a shop window. Screaming, she immediately hit the brakes. Due to the sudden halt, Ashley's car rolled over and smashed through the shop window. Her car rolled several more times before gradually slowing down then stopping. Ashley lied unconscious in her destroyed mini cooper, glass stabbed into her face and a chair trapping her leg. The roof caved in putting a lot of pressure on her head but worst of all... The airbag was blocking both her nose and her mouth!

Helena gulped. "Piers, I know this is hard for you but our relationship is not working out. I cannot continue living this lie. I think you're a joy to be around, and you're intelligent, brave, kind and I am so grateful, so, so grateful... But you deserve somebody better than me, I've felt this way for a few weeks now but I didn't tell you because I wanted to see where things went. I am so sorry if you feel I betrayed you and I completely understand why. You deserve better than this. I only blame myself for this and only me, I swear not you! I'll never forgive myself for hurting you so much and I truly hate myself for this. I will take this to my grave I swear! I just don't love you anymore and I wish I did. It kills me to say this but we need to move on and go our separate ways. None of this is your fault and you're not to blame. I will always cherish the time I spent with you, I will never forget you and I will never forget what a great person you are. Our relationship is over now and it's time for us to turn over the page and start a new chapter in our loves. I would love to stay friends with you but if you hate me too much to even consider talking to me, I completely understand. You will be forever on my mind but for now, goodbye dear.


	11. Chapter 11: Take The Hint Pt 1

Chapter 11: Take The Hint!

Hinted lemon in this chapter

"Right... Did you text Ashley or not cause its been half an hour!" Rachael sat on the edge of Sherry's bed. "Yah! I totally did, she never normally runs late, something must've come up!" Sherry explained. There was a knock at the door, Sherry answered it, Helena stood there. "OMG, TURN ON THE NEWS NOW!" Helena hurried inside and dived on the sofa. "Local news?" Sherry asked, Rachael hurried downstairs. "HELENA!" she cheered "What's going on?"

"After I told Piers how I felt and everything, I came straight here but when I went past Primark... There were ambulances outside, a car crashed inside Primark and two motorbikes crashed, one rider has been confirmed dead. The drive for the car was apparently Ian critical condition, the other rider has a few broken bones! It's the Primark just down the road from here!" The news theme tune came on and Sherry and Rachael hurried onto the couch next to Helena. "Our latest story, a teenage student who attends Raccoon High School possibly died in a car accident today." the newsreader announced. The three girls stared at each other. "According to witnesses, the driver was trying to avoid two motorcyclists who crashed seconds before. One of the riders is confirmed dead, James Taylor, the other, Rani Monsoon has 3 broken bones. The car crashed into Primark on Palomino Lane.

"Oh my God, I hate to be morbid guys but, raccoon high school student, driving on palomino lane, couldn't it be Ashley! She might've crashed on the way here!" Sherry panicked. "The driver has been confirmed alive and Mrs Ingrid Hunnigan has confirmed the student to be Ashley Marianne Graham, 17. That's all until 10pm."

All three girls leapt up and screamed! "ASHLEY!"

"Becky... Do you know what would make me really happy right now?" Billy raised an eyebrow. "What?" Rebecca asked her boyfriend as she rubbed his chest. Billy touched Rebecca's lips then touched his downstairs area. She bent down and pleased her boyfriend. That was the third time today. Twice at school, break and lunch and then now. He never pleased her. She took of her top leaving her just in a bra and leggings as a sign. "Too hot in here?" Billy asked.

"No!" Rebecca replied. She rubbed her boyfriends chest area and kissed him on the cheek. Then she kissed him on the lips. Instead of kissing her back, he stayed completely still. She was going to have to make it a little bit more obvious. She took his hand and placed it on her inner thigh then smiled at Billy. He rubbed her thighs then up her stomach up to her shoulders and rubbed them gently. "Billy, I don't wanna massage!" she snapped. Billy held his hands up in defence. "Billy, why won't you-" her phone rung. Helena xx "OH MY GOD! Billy something's wrong! All the girls had a deal, we only call for emergencies and text for just chatting! Hello!" Rebecca explained as she answered the call. "Okay, I'll be there straight away! Billy, you have to drive me to the main hospital, Ashley's been in accident!" Billy smirked, "Five minutes!"

"What for?" Rebecca asked.

"I need something, if you go fast well be done quicker!" Billy winked. Rebecca sighed before lowering herself down. If he just walked out and walked she wouldn't get to the hospital very quickly, if she waited five minutes for Billy to drive her, She would get there quicker.

Claire's phone beeped twice. A text from Sherry and a text from Steve. She checked the one from Steve first, Sherry's text was probably something stupid like Heey bbz.

Steve-You never thanked me x :(

Claire- 4 wat? Xxx :S

Steve- did you not check ur emails?X

Claire- I haven't checked them since...5th grade or sumthin! XD Xxx ;)

Steve-Hahaa LOL! well can't say I hav either! Check them now, I sent u sumthin a week b4 summer hols! X

Claire- kk will do! Xxx ;)

Steve-seen it? X :)

Claire-Steve... OMG... U caught Leon and Ada on camera and sent me the video! That's so sweet for trying to let me know and im so soz I didn't check b4! Xxxxxxxxxxx ;)

Steve -Np ;) u deserve 2 no... U don't deserve 2 b treated the way u were! Leons a dik! X :)

Claire-yh ikr! Bear in mind u basically sent me a porno wiv ma ex bf and ma worst enemy in! Hehe xxxx ur really sweet, u know that xxx ;););)

Steve- thnx, u too! X :)

Claire- u no u can send more than one kiss and I won't find it awks at all! xxxxxxx ;)

Steve- kk xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)

Claire- and a winky face is more flirtatious! Xxxxxx ;)

Steve- y wuld I wanna b flirtatious! Xxxxxxx :)

Claire- cuz ur chattin wiv a gal! Xxxxxxxxx ;)

Steve- Claire! I'm not flirting wiv u! Xxxxx;)

Claire- its ok if u r... I like u loads anyway! Xxxxxx;)

Steve - soooo... Wuu2? Xxx ;)

Claire - just chattin 2 u! Wbu? Xxxxxxxx ;)

Steve- wndering whether I should ask u on a d8 or not! Xxxxx haha ;)

Claire- sure! I'll go on a d8 wiv u! Xxxxxx ;);););););) xxxxxx

Steve-OMG rly?! Xxxxxxxx ;)

Claire- yh suuuuure! That woz rly brave of u! Xxxxxxx ;);)

Steve- well, I shouldn't lie to a girl who doesn't deserve to be lied to! Xxxxxxxx ;)

Claire- awwwwwwwwwww u rly know wat to say to a girl... Can we make that date now? Xxxxxxx;)

Steve-y not? Xxxxx;) I'll be at urs in 30mins xxxxxxx;)

Claire- YAY! Can't wait! Xxxxx c u then! Xxxxxxx;)

Steve- cya l8r! Xxxxxxx;)

Steve- JESUS CHRIST CLAIRE DID U C THE NEWS?! ASHLEY'S BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND IS IN HOSPITAL, IM NOW COMING ROUND URS TO PICK U UP!

Steve- Claire I'm outside, u wont answer the door! Xxxx ;)

Steve- CLAIRE IT'S BEEN 15MINS PLZ WE HAVE TO GO!

Steve- claire...


	12. Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty

**In this chapter, Leon will beat up Ada so if you're against abuse on women, don't read the last paragraph! Also, please check out the poll on my page. Vote for which three plots you think are best and I will include them! Every character has their own plot! I'd appreciate it a lot! THANK U IN ADVANCE!**

"Guys, we shouldn't argue when our friend is right in front of us in a coma!" Rebecca tried to keep the peace. "I just don't think you're being fair Helena! You don't know how to treat your friends obviously!" Carla retorted.

"OH MY GOD CARLA! It was an idea, Rachael doesn't have to do it, I just wanted to see if she is cool enough to throw an awesome party! And how dare you tell me I can't treat my friends properly, do you know what I have been threw? MY EX CUT HIMSELF BECAUSE OF ME! I'M FEELING REALLY DOWN AT THE MINUTE, DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T TREAT MY FRIENDS RIGHT!" Helena screamed. Carla stormed out of the room. Sherry, Helena, Rebecca, Rachael, Billy, Chris, Finn and Alexia had been at the hospital for half an hour.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" Steve panicked as he looked at the body in front of him. Claire lay on the floor at his feet. Steve assumed she hd fainted from the shock of her friend being in a car crash. "Hello, err Chris! I came to pick Claire up to take her to the hospital and she's fainted in her room,I think it's from the shock about Ashley!" Steve quickly explained.

"Calm down buddy! She faints easily when she is shocked or really upset, just run her a warm bath and carefully lay her down in it, make sure it's not to hot or cold! I can't come home, I've volunteered with Jill to stay with Ashley tonight and seeing as this isn't too serious, I don't need to rush home!" Chris said and with that he hung up. "People usually end a conversation with goodbye or something but..." Steve frowned to himself. He carried Claire onto her bed then went into the bathroom and started running the bath.

"Finn, shall we go now?" Alexia asked. Finn shook his head. "Good, don't forget your bag!" Alexia beckoned him as she walked out of the door. Finn headed for the door seconds after but stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He spun around and saw Helena. "Oh hey-err!" Finn suddenly got nervous. Helena giggled and pulled him back to his seat. She moved her chair round next to his. "B-but Alexia s-s-" Finn began.

"I don't care what Alexia said, if you wanna stay, stay... Your not her puppet." Helena explained. Finn nodded.

"Chris?" the angelic voice called. Steve switched off the TV and hurried upstairs. He barged into the bathroom and saw a naked Claire. "OH HOLY SHIT!" Steve screamed. "ARGH! FUCK OFF NOW, GET OUT OF THE BLOODY BATHROOM!" Claire roared. Steve apologised and hurried out of the bathroom. "IN FACT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PERVE! DID YOU STRIP ME NAKED AND PUT ME IN THIS BATH?!" Claire screamed so loud Steve could here her from the kitchen. "URRR YEAH! I DIDN'T WANNA PUT YOU IN WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Steve yelled back. Claire screamed in horror and with that Steve left through the back door.

Rebecca and Billy left the hospital at 11pm and Sherry and Rachael were packing up. "Okay so see you guys at school tomorrow!" Rachael said as she closed the door. "Chris, could you go order so coffees?" Finn asked. Chris nodded and hurried down to the cafeteria. "Helena?" Finn took Helena's hand and squeezed it tight. "I know you like me!" Helena blushed uncontrollably. Finn stroked her cheek to find she was burning hot. "And I like you too! I wanna date you! I wanna be your boyfriend! The only thing is, I'm inexperienced in relationships!" Finn frowned in embarrassment. "Does that matter? Not to me! But, I'm still recovering from my breakup with Piers and I don't wanna seem like a whore, I don't think I'm ready yet!" Helena said. Piers didn't seem at all disappointed. "It's ok, I'll give you time! We don't have to date straight away!" He smiled. Helena thanked him. Finn moved slightly closer to Helena. Their lips were only inches apart then he closed the gap. They lips sealed. Helena quickly pulled away and sprinted out of the room and bumped into Chris on the way out making a cup of coffee spill on the floor. Finn chased after her. "HELENA I'M SORRY!" she screamed.

THIS IS WHERE THE VIOLENCE AGAINST WOMEN IS

Ada climbed down from Leon's lap and put on her serious face. "Leon, it's about the baby, not Claire!" she frowned. "Okay we'll go ahead and say it!" Leon rudely snapped. "I um, i-i errr...lost the baby!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Leon's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" he gasped. Ada buried her head in his chest but he pushed her away. "You got an abortion didn't you?" Leon frowned. Ada gulped.

"N-no, I didn't get an abortion!" she lied. After a long silence she confessed. "I'M SO SORRY, I'M JUST NOT READY FOR A CHILD YET, I'M ONLY 17!" she wailed. Leon stated at her. "You killed my child..." he became angry. "FUCKER!" he punched her in the cheek causing her head to smash against the window. He repeatedly kicked her stomach. "SELFISH COW, ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TALK WITH ME ABOUT IT BEFORE!" he repeatedly punched her in the face then threw her out of the car. "FUCKING RUN, YOU SELFISH, IGNORANT BITCH!" he bellowed as Ada struggled to run away.

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! You can leave any ideas osuggestions in the reviews section, that would be very helpful!


	13. Chapter 13: Take The Hint Pt 2 (RETURN)

**Chapter 13: Take The Hint pt2**

***RHS IS BAAAAAAAAACK! Yupp, we're finally back after out 2-3month break! I gotta admit, I'm a little rusty after that break so this chapter won't be perfect! Hope you enjoy it anyway!* **

Helena sat curled up on her bed crying. "And I don't know what to do! Piers keeps on sending these romantic messages on facebook and they are so sweet! He compliments me so much and it makes me feel really warm inside, makes me blush and…. Uhh I love it! I think… I've come to a conclusion! I think it might be puberty!" Helena declared. Rebecca nodded in deep thought as she watched her teary friend explain her thoughts over facetime. "I don't think I was truly in love with Finn, I think because we were partners on that geography project, I felt like I was falling with him but maybe it was because Piers and I weren't exactly sexually active so I guess I just wanted sex! I was wrong to break up with Piers… I made him feel like shit, ruined his summer and all because I was too greedy!" Helena suggested.  
"If you talk to Piers, I'm sure he will understand! Those feelings are normal and I'm sure he's felt the same way too! Maybe you should try again with him. You were the perfect couple!" Rebecca smiled. "Becky, get upstairs now!" Billy called in the distance.  
"Sorry, I gotta go, call Piers and ask if you can meet up! Bye hun!" and with that Becky hung up.

-3 month time lapse-

*Finn and Alexia have been awarded the position of prefect and it is now the Christmas holidays.*

Alexia sat alone in her bedroom. "I have no friends…" she repeatedly whispered to herself as she dragged the blade across here wrist and smiled as she gazed down at the blood dripping onto the floor. "I only became prefect because the school feel sorry for me… that's the reason why!" she sobbed as she repeated the action. After she had finished, she wandered downstairs and joined her parents as they watched a romance movie.

"THIS IS AMAZING, RACHEL!" Sherry screamed over the noise of the crowd. Standing on stage in front of them was Katy Perry. Rachael managed to buy herself, Sherry, Helena and Becky front row seats to Katy Perry's concert. Helena abruptly stopped dancing, "Where's Becky?!" she shrieked. Sherry and Rachael turned around to find their short haired friend had disappeared. "I'll look for her!" Sherry announced before prancing her way to Becky and Helena's tent.

"Billy…. Please, I just can't do it!" Becky sobbed before the familiar sound of Billy's demanding, fierce, furious voice. "YOU'RE JUST A FUCKIN' LAZY COW!" he screamed.  
"BILLY… I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! ALL YOU ASK IS FOR ME TO GO TO YOUR SUCK-SHACK OF A HOUSE, RIP YOUR CHEAP JEANS THAT YOU FOUND IN A DUMP OFF OF YOUR SCRAWNY EXCUSE OF A PAIR OF LEGS AND SUCK YOUR DICK UNTIL I'M DRENCHED IN CUM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL, WHAT AM I YOUR SEX SLAVE?" Becky snapped. "BECKY…. DON'T YOU TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND IN THAT WAY… DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I DO FOR YOU, I RUN AROUND BEHIND YOU EVER-" Billy began.  
"HOW MUCH _YOU _DO FOR _ME?! _CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW… YOU DO FUCK ALL BILLY, FUCK ALL! WE ARE DONE! DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T TEXT ME, DON'T LOOK AT ME, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME! I WANT YOU TO ERASE ME FROM YOUR FUCKIN' SALT SIZED BRAIN CAUSE WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER, BILLY… EVER!" and with that Becky hung up.

"That was amazing!" Sherry applauded as she strolled towards a very tearful Becky.  
"What do you mean _amazing?!_" Becky turned away. Sherry rolled her eyes.  
"The way you dumped him, I couldn't of done it better myself! Well done babes, now come and join us!"

The door threw open as Jake stormed into Leon's house. Leon hurried downstairs only in boxers and with a boner, obviously he had been jerking off! "Leon… I've just been told by the owner of the community centre to 'summon' you!" Jake declared with a mischievous smirk on his face. Two minutes later, Leon ran downstairs fully dressed. Him and Jake began their walk to the community centre.

"Thanks Jake!" Mr Mullins, owner of the community centre, showed his appreciation through a hug which Jake found awkward. "Now Leon… you and Ada are, well shall I say… _were_ a happy couple, right?" Mr Mullins asked.  
"Why do you say 'were'?" Leon narrowed his eyes. Mr Mullins showed him to a computer screen before pressing a large play button. It was CCTV footage. It showed Leon beating Ada out of his car. Jake slowly approached with folded arms. "That you?" he asked. Leon gulped. "I said, is that you?" Jake repeated himself, this time with more anger in his voice. Leon still didn't answer. "IS THAT MAN IN THAT VIDEO BEATING UP ADA YOU OR NOT?!" that was the last straw. Jake plunged towards Leon who barely avoided the attack. He climbed on top of Jake and repeatedly punched him in the face before Mr Mullins dragged him off. "I think you should leave before I call the cops!" however Leon responded by throwing Mr Mullins into the screen with ease. Jake scurried to his feet and attempted to attack Leon again, this time succeeding. Leon was sent to the floor after a severe blow to his spine but immediately climbed back up. He kicked Jake straight in the arm and whilst the redhead was falling, Leon grabbed his now injured arm and twisted it before smashing it on the floor. "Let this be a warning to everybody… DON'T FUCK WITH LEON SCOTT KENNEDY!" Leon evilly cackled.


End file.
